


Raccooninnit :D

by InkyLollipop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyLollipop/pseuds/InkyLollipop
Summary: tommy finds out he's a raccoon :3
Comments: 3
Kudos: 220





	Raccooninnit :D

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a story here, sorry for my bad grammar i'm bad at writing

Prompt: tommy finds out he's a hybrid 

TW: minor blood, swearing (censored) 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Tommy was human, he always has been. despite him being in a family with hybrids, he was just a human. 

normally people get their hybrid traits at the age of 11-12, but he never got them. his father, philza is a bird hybrid, an owl to be exact.. his older brother, wilbur is a fox hybrid, his other older brother, technoblade is a piglin hybrid.. 

when philza adopted tommy he didn't know what species he was. a few years later, they expected tommy to be a hybrid but gave up and thought of him as a human being. tommy didn't mind not being a hybrid, he did get jealous sometimes, but he still didn't mind being human. 

when tommy woke up he had a bad headache, he felt exhausted and his whole body hurt. tommy went down stairs and was greeted by his dad. "Good morning tommy!" philza greeted, he was making breakfast at the kitchen, "Good morning..." tommy grumbled, "wow, you look like sh**! are you okay tommy?" wilbur exclaimed, tommy sat on the couch beside techno and grabbed a near by pillow, "yeah, just a headache" he said while snuggling the pillow. "hmm, okay.." wilbur hummed, tommy sat there while techno just looked at him.. "hey.." techno tried getting tommy's attention, "what??" tommy replied, groggy. "there's two bumps on your head' techno pointed out, 

this got everyone's attention.. 

"wait, what?" tommy said confused, what did he say? he had two bumps on his head?? there's no way-.. tommy brought his hand to his head and felt a bump, tommy was terrified when he felt the bump. philza made his way to tommy and looked closely at his head, they were small but they are clearly bumps. tommy was shaking, he couldn't be an hybrid right? right?? he felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched a bit. "it's okay" philza said in a soft and comforting voice, philza sat beside him and tommy hugged him. "what's happening to me?" tommy asked, tears forming in his eyes, "oh tommy... it's okay, you're just getting your hybrid traits" philza told him.. "o-ok.." tommy snuggled closer to him. 

Tommy was clingy that day, he clings around philza mostly. tommy's nails got sharper and darker, he complained how his tailbone hurt. 

that night, tommy's new ears finally came out, it was really painful for him. blood was splattered all over his bed. his tail also came out, well not all.. the tail is probably longer.. when all of that was finished tommy was exhausted. he was tired.. 

philza cleaned him up and touched his new ears, it was small and round, they were grey and black colored, they're so soft... philza thought to himself, tommy's tail is long and fluffy, they were grey and had black stripes. "he's definitely a raccoon" techno said, arms crossed. "awwww, isn't he cute" wilbur said in awe, "...maybe" techno mumbled. 

A/n 

lol, i regret this one, i hate this 

19/02/2021


End file.
